Flame Patterned Roses
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Leo Valdez had been turned into a female one year ago, he became Lea Valdez. When she and Nico began dating the first thing Nico gave Lea was a rose with a flame pattern. Nico di Angelo X Lea Valdez Has Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper too *Also had Calypso, and an OC*
1. Chapter 1

**So on my new Nico account Leo got turned into a girl so now she's Lea (there engaged, yes hehe) and so this is sorta based on that little life of where Leo's a girl, enjoy? I'll probably continue it even if you guys don't like it.**

**I'll also be updating I Won't Let You Die, then Chike Academy for the 'Gifted' and then Save Me Romeo **

* * *

It had been a year since Leo Valdez turned into Lea Valdez. Everyone had gotten use to the fact that the repair boy turned into the repair girl. Piper often enjoyed hanging out with the daughter of Hephaestus because it was easier to communicate with her. Frank no longer found Lea as a threat to his relationship with Hazel, and she got into a surprising relationship.

Lea walked through the camp with plans and scraps of metal in her arms, struggling to keep everything from falling. When she made it to bunker nine she dropped the stuff with a small grunt, then rubbed her chest slightly where the metals where prodding. The Latino ran a hand through her hair and looked back for a moment before kicking the metals into the bunker.

"You know you can hurt your foot that way." Lea squeaked lightly and spun around and faced the voice that startled her, her first plan was to fuss out the person. But that plan was quickly changed when she saw it was the son of Hades, the one who first accepted she was a girl now, the one she fell in love with. Nico di Angelo.

Huffing lightly, she retorted. "I won't hurt my foot, I've kicked heavier things before." A small smirk played on her lips as he moved closer to her, placing a hand on her waist he rolled his eyes that basically said 'yeah yeah,' Lea shifted and leaned up slightly as if expecting him to kiss her.

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Lea frowned and pouted, "I wanted a kiss..You've been gone for a week!"

The Italian male chuckled lightly, "So you expected me to come back and greet you with a kiss? What are you, my wife?"

The Latino female scrunched up her nose. "No, but I thought being your girlfriend counted for something.."

Nico smirked. "It does, but hearing you complain is amusing." He moved and captured her lips in a light kiss before moving away some. "But, what are you doing now?"

Lea whined in protest when he ceased kissing her, but she answered him. "I was about to make weapons."

Nico chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek lightly. "Alright, I'm going to see Annabeth because she needs me, then I have to report something to Chiron." The daughter of Hephaestus puffed her cheek in slight annoyance, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a week and he comes to say hi and just go on? She shook her head and let him walk away before she waltzed into bunker nine.

Lea worked on the weapons until she got tired, which them she plopped down on the floor and stared at the ceiling of the bunker until there were a collective knocks on the very large door that separated her from the rest of the world. She called to whoever it was, "Go away, I'm dead."

"You're not dead," There was a pause in the others voice, as she heard mumbles come from a soft collective conversation. "Yeah, you're not dead, now do you wanna go on a double date with me or not?"

Lea grunted lightly as she pushed herself off ground to actually see who was asking, when she pushed the door open and looked at the blond female known as, Annabeth. The daughter of Athena gave her friend a small smile and pointed to where Nico and Percy were talking about who knows what.

The petite Latino shuffled her feet and her eyes flashed to the ground for a moment, before speaking in a sort of soft breath so only Annabeth could hear. "How'd you even get Nico to agree to go?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He still is a kid at heart, you know."

Lea raised an eyebrow, and looked over Annabeth's shoulder to look at Nico who was waving his hands in the air exclaiming something to Percy. "I see that.."

Annabeth followed the other girls gaze to see what she was looking at and chuckled lightly. "What are those two idiots talking about now?" Lea smiled some and shook her head slightly.

* * *

After Lea cleaned up her hands a the group headed out of camp, telling Chiron they would be back in a few hours, which the Centaur nodded slightly in understandment before he went back to training the new campers.

Since Percy could drive already there was a black car with tinted windows sitting at the foot of the hill. Nico and Percy where still talking about gods-know-what, while their girlfriends shot them glances and trying to figure it out.

Piling into the car, the two males kept talking about there current subject, finally Lea moved and poked Nico's side and looked at him with confusion covering the entirety of her face.

The Italian male paused mid-sentence to look at her for a moment. "What?"

Lea scrunched up her nose a bit. "What are you two talking about?"

Nico's eyes flashed to the Mirror where he could see Percy looking back at him with a grin on his face. The boys knew, and they weren't about to tell the girls. Not yet at least. "Nothing."

The daughter of Hephaestus frowned in slight protest. Nico placed a hand on her face and gave her a look that told her not to worry about it, then turned and continued his conversation with the other male.

The two girls sat in silence the whole way to the restaurant, obviously a bit mad that the guys wouldn't tell them what they were talking about. The two males practically talked a mile a minute, ever since Nico got over that silly crush he had on Percy he found it easier to talk to the son of Poseidon.

When the car was parked they stopped talking about it.

That was it.

The conversation that lasted for an hour and a half was over. Completely.

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, she'd probably figure out a way to get the information out of Percy later.

They got out the car and forgot of the about the conversation, heading into the Italian restaurant. No one but Nico's ate at this restaurant, it was called Scalini Fedeli. The girls were sort of amazed how amazing the restaurant was.

Lea placed a hand on Nico's arm. "How- this place is amazing.."

Nico gave her a small smile, "I came here a few days ago and told Percy about it and we agree we should bring you guys here."

Percy nodded in agreement, Annabeth was stunned. They walked up to the front, where there was a man standing with his eyes down, looking at reservation book.

The son of Poseidon shot a glance at Nico wondering if the other had made a reservation at this place or not. Even without seeing Percy's glance Nico moved to the people and said: "di Angelo? For four."

The man looked up and seemed to glare at Nico for a moment before talking with a thick Italian accent. "Right this way sir, but I must ask how do four kids afford a place like this?"

Nico smiled lightly, and shrugged. "Well you could say our parents are like gods, so our families are pretty rich."

The man gave a small curt nod, and led them to the back into the room that was decorated in like black and blue items. It made it sort of look like an underwater cavern. The candles in the middle of the table were lit and the flames where practically licking the candles making the wax melt and drip down.

The man that had led them to the room handed Nico four menus and then exited leaving the demigods to themselves, almost immediately Lea turned to her boyfriend completely bewildered. "This place is expensive?"

Nico shrugged. "Yeah, but its really no big deal."

Lea couldn't decide whether to be upset or not, finally she pressed her hands against his chest. "Is this why you were gone so long?"

"Sorta," he gave her a small peck on the lips before looking at Percy who was grinning like an idiot. The son of Poseidon still hadn't gotten over the fact Nico and Lea were dating even after Nico's famous 'I'm never going to date Leo Valdez' speech.

Percy finally moved and sat Annabeth down then sat beside her. Lea bounded over to the table and leaned over it some, putting her finger in the flames and almost instantly it burned a bit brighter and looked like a dogs tongue as the flames danced across her finger.

Nico move and made her sit down and stop playing with the fire, then sat beside her.

Percy smiled at Annabeth for a moment before looking at Nico, "So what sort of foods are we eating tonight?"

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow. "I don't care but I recommend pan roasted chicken breast with Italian sausage in a rosemary and garlic sauce served over broccoli di rapa and orrichiette pasta."

The group of friends blinked slightly and stared at Nico for a moment trying to process what he just said, when Annabeth clapped her hands. "That sounds delicious."

"It's fabulous."

Lea glanced at Nico like, 'did you really just say fabulous?'

Percy cracked up a bit, which made them all laugh madly.

After a few minutes a waiter came in a took there orders, Nico told the waiter what they were going to have before they individually told him what sort of drink they wanted.

Once the waiter was gone Nico glanced at Lea and winked, then looked at Annabeth. "You know Annabeth they have amazing desserts here Lea, Piper, Hazel, and you'd like."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Percy glanced at Nico, and then both the boys nodded. Nico continued: "Percy, Frank, Jason, and I are paying for you gals to have a little girl time here, all you can eat," he smiled lightly. "After all nothings too good for you guys, right Percy?"

Percy nodded in response, "Right, Nico."

Annabeth and Lea exchanged looks for a moment before they practically attacked their boyfriends, Annabeth kissed Percy deeply while Lea and Nico stared at each other and smiled.

Lea whispered: "You leave and then you're gonna spend all this money on me?"

Nico chuckled and pulled Lea a bit closer. "Well, yeah." He moved and pressed a small kiss in her cheek.

It didn't take long for the food to get to them, then they began eating and talking about Nico and how he was gone for so long and how Lea would complain about missing him.

This was the sort of double date most people wished for, this was the kind of double date demigods had.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea spent the next couple days trying to make it up to Nico for spending over a hundred and fifty dollars on there double dinner date the other night. She'd have to catch him off guard to give him the things or he would refuse her. The first time she had to crawl in his bed and poke his nose a few times before he woke up, then she gave him a small black metal raven. The daughter of Hephaestus crafted things rather quickly so the things were never a problem to make.

The last day Lea tried to do something for Nico he had been in his cabin listening to music, when she had crept into his cabin he didn't even notice. Sighing lightly she moved and crawled onto the bed and over top of him. The mechanic pursed her lips and waited for him to open his eyes. When that finally happened he jumped slightly, which made her laugh.

Nico sat up slightly and took out one of his ear buds. "That was unnecessary."

"Only way I could have got your attention." Lea shrugged slightly, then grinned like a mad man, "Come with me."

Nico raised an eyebrow, and let Lea lead him out of the comfort of his cabin, even if he didn't know where they were going.

By the time the stopped they were on the beach of the camp, Nico shuffled his feet and looked at the other. "What are we doing here, Lea?"

"Well! I saw someone floating in the water so I came to get you...because y'know I can't really swim.." Lea's eyes darted to the side not trying to make eye contact with him.

Nico looked over out to the ocean and saw nothing, he frowned and looked around the coast until he spotted a blond haired girl, "Lea, look."

The daughter of Hephaestus and looked up where he was looking, then she pursed her lips for a moment. "Should we check on her?"

"It'd be nice to do."

The couple moved over to the girl, since she was face down in the sand Nico moved and pushed her over and immediately Lea jumped back.

"No..! It possibly can't be.." She pressed her lips together, "That possibly can't be Calypso..."

Almost as if the girl knew her name had been said she sat up and pressed a hand against her head in slight exhaustion. Calypso always had sweet voice, so when she spoke it sort of stunned Nico. "Dear gods, what happened?"

Lea looked at Nico quickly who looked over all confused with the whole situation. The blond girl finally pushed herself off the sand and turned around to see the two people that had possibly arrived to aid her.

Calypso smiled, then she looked at Lea and quirked an eyebrow as if she was trying to figure this out. "Leo?"

Lea flinched slightly, she had prayed to every god possible to not let Calypso recognize her, but alas, the gods failed her. "Hey."

Calypso seemed a bit overjoyed, but then her joy ceased. "You're a female?"

"Yeah," Lea nodded her head and then spoke again. "How did you get off of Ogygia? I thought that was like impossible for you."

Calypso looked down at her feet for a moment and curled her toes into the new sand she never felt before, then looked up once more. "I'm actually not sure, I was just in my garden.." she trailed off and looked over her shoulder at the ocean before she looked back and finally noticed Nico, looking dumbfounded. "Who's he?"

Lea blinked and moved over to Nico quickly, she just realized how dangerous it was to have Nico around Calypso. The daughter of Hephaestus had a feeling the nymph wouldn't care if Nico was dating someone or not.

Nico shifted slightly and glanced back as he heard wild giggles, the giggles meant one thing. Lauryn found him. His younger sister was always bugging him and Lea but she was sort of fun.

"Nics! Niiiiiiiics! I'm huuungry!" She ran and hugged his leg and looked up at him with a small pout. Ever since Aphrodite changed her age to five, she acted like she couldn't do anything on her own and she sort of demanded all the attention.

Nico sighed lightly and placed a hand on her head. "Not now, Laur, Lea and I are busy."

Lauryn looked back and saw Calypso, and her eyes widened. The small child didn't think twice as she ran and started beating on the blond nymphs legs. "No! No! Go away! I won't let you take Nics away from Lea!"

Lea had to move to pull Lauryn away from Calypso, even though she didn't mind. Once Lauryn was pulled away the small girl moved back over to her brother and looked at him and clutched his shirt. "Nics! You're not gonna fall in love with Calypso are you?"

Nico chuckled and moved to pick up Lauryn, "No, why would I? I love Lea."

Lea smiled to herself, and looked to Calypso who was smoothing her dress down and fixing her hair as if she was doing it on impulse.

The couple exchanged glances before looking at Calypso, then back at each other. Lea spoke softly, "What should we do, Nico?"

Nico shrugged lightly before moving to rest his head on top of hers as he thought of a solution for this situation. The two older demigods forgot Lauryn was there until she wedged herself between them.

Lea blinked and let out a small breath, before picking the younger girl up. "You can never leave me and your big brother alone, can you?"

A huge grin appeared on Lauryn's face, as she shook her head. "Nope!" Lea chuckled lightly and then looked back at Calypso, only to find the blond girl had disappeared.

Nico moved and plucked Laur from Lea's hands and looked at his sister. "There's candy near my bed, go get it."

Lauryn squealed and wiggled out of his grasp to find the candy. Lea moved and leaned against the other for a moment. "Do I get something sweet too?"

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Sure." He moved and pressed a soft kiss into her lips, which she happily returned.


End file.
